In the Arms of the Devil
by DeflectedIntellect
Summary: An anonymous tip leads to Jonathan capturing Isabelle. What will he do with her once he has her?


**O hai. Here is a little oneshot smutcake topped with kink for your pervy pleasures. **

**Dedicated to Worm in the Apple**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Ms. Clare's characters or story. I've borrowed them for a bit of fun. Also not responsible if you are in need of tissues to clean your self when finished reading. ;p**

**In the Arms of the Devil**

Music thrummed in a heavy beat, while sweaty teenage bodies gyrated and mingled about. Unaware of the small group that easily darted through the crowd. Their eyes searching. A tip had come through the institute that Jonathan might be here tonight. In Pandemonium of all places. And as ridiculous as the tip may have been, there was no way that it could go un investigated.

Jace and Clary and split up from Simon and Isabelle. Trying to cover more of the club. Thinking that if they stuck together it would give Jonathan a better chance at sneaking in and out.

They tried to blend in by dancing here and there. If only to hide their true purpose from the downworlders that frequented the club. Isabelle decided that Simon was a terrible dancer and had resighned herself to dancing around him. Twirling and twisting in slow sensous circles around the Vampire. While he wasn't the best dancer, his eyes followed her lustfully. He couldn't help himself. He was still a hormonal teenage boy, and so far he concluded that he might foreveprr be plagued by such things.

Isabelle on the other hand was trying her hardest to cast her eyes around the room as she moveed. Using the movement to disguise her wandering eyes. Alert, yet half lidded her dark orbs flitted about the room till something caught her eye. Just for a moment. Black pools that burned with promise. And not of the benevolent kind.

She had to look back quickly, but when she did they were gone. Looking around frantically she began to unwind her whip from around her wrist and leaned closed to Simon's ear.

"Quick, find Jace and Clary. Let them know I saw him. "

"What? Where?"

"I don't know where he went, but we can't let him get away. So go. Hurry!"

A little bewildered Simon hesitated for a moment until he saw the look in Isabelle's eyes. She was going to beat him up if he didn't go, and without the mark he was as good as dead.

Isabelle's eyes continued to dart around her as Simon disappeared into the crowd. She couldn't believe that the tip have been valid. It had been months of waiting for any sign, any word of threat . It had been like Jonathan had disappeared off the face of the planet again. But worse this time. Cause before at least there had been signs of him. and this time the Clave had exhausted their questioning of the Fair folk to the point of ridiculousness, the warlocks, and wer es. The man hunt was world-wide with downworlders helping right along side shadowhunters.

A strong arm surprised her from behind. It slipped from around her shoulder across the top of her breastbone and pulled her back against a hard body. A prick at her side, the sharp pain barely registered in her conscious as she turned around and was grabbed by both arms now and held close.

Jonathan held her. Her eyes widened in panic and then settled on deep hateful fury, but as she lifted her arms to push away. She found them heavy and unwilling to do as she wanted. Feebly she whispered though her tone was vehement.

"What did you do?"

He smiled and leaned close, moving their bodies slowly as if they were dancing together. His lips grazed the shell of her ear as hot breath whispered seductively.

"Shhh, little Shadowhunter, your just going to go to sleep, rest, you're going to need it. Im going to take very good care of you Isabelle..very .. good ...care..of youuu.."

His voice faded out along with the sounds of the music and flashing lights. The last thing she saw was Simon with horrified eyes over Jonathan's shoulder then nothing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her body ached, her head hung back made her neck feel stretched and tight all at the same time. Her eyelidss were heavy She tried to blink them open and stretch out, but she couldn't move. Her arms and legs were tied. Not just tied but she tied tight, her legs folded up against her toso while her arms were bound behind her back. The ropes wound around her body in intricate knots. Her breasts protruded naded between the twisting fibers. Making them look like globes. Deeply flushed. She tried to yell but there wasa a few cords of rope tighhtly pulled back into her mouth stretching the corners of her lips so the sound came out muffled. And worst yet. She found she was hanging in mid-air. Cradled as it were about three feet off the ground and held up by a series of rope from a matrix of pulleys. Turning her head wildly about she tried to take in her surroundings. She was in a dimly lit stone-walled room with a heavy door. On the far wall was a Large metal box, almost cabinet size and might have been except for the small dark square like a littel window one might find on a hospital door. Just at eye level. She heard muffled screams and her eyes flickered back towards the door as it creaked and groaned loudly as it was opened.

Fear rushed through her like ice. Her limbs felt numb as she tried to make them work. desperately trying to get fre. Even though she knew she didn't have a chance. She et his dark eyes as he approached. They glittered with the same promise of malice, but with also a tinge of unadulterated lust that scared her more than any other torture he could dream of.

"Isabelle Lightwood. It's a pleasure to have you join us"

Us? her eyes dared around the empty room. He must have used a figure of speech.

"I've anticipated this moment for a while now. Every since we last saw each other in Idris. I truly thought that you and I were alike, and that maybe one day I would pursue you. And then when I saw you tonight."

He sucked his teeth as he traced his fingers lightly over the skin on her back between her shoulder blades. She tried to jerk away but did nothing but make the rope jiggle a little which put strain on her bindings causing them to bite into her skin. Already her constant moving to try to see him as he moved about the room was making the woven fibers rub her skin raw. And her head was heavy from trying to hold it up. Her neck was so sore, and if he wasn't there she might have just let her head hang backwards to relieve the pain.

But all that didn't matter. Now that he was in the room wandering around her touching her skin she became all too keenly aware of her nakedness. Her womanhood and bottom exposed so precariously on display that all he had to do was look and she would be spread open for his sadistic viewing pleasure. Such was the way she was tied up. A sharp smack on her bottom brought her back to focusing on his words rather than his actions.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. "

He shook his head.

"You need to pay attention to your betters when they are speaking to you. As I was saying."

He moved near her head leaning down so his mouth was next to her cheek as he purred softly. His hands cupping the straining mounds of her breasts. Pinching the nipples harshly. Isabelle screamed as loud as she could through the ropes. The sound was like a high-pitched screech that was strangely muted in the damp musty room. She noticed him shift slightly and when her eyes looked to his, they weren't looking at her, but towards the far wall. Where the box was. She vaguely heard muffled screams during the times when she had to catch her breath so she herself could scream again.

"Your so enticing you know that Izzy? You skin is so creamy, like milk. I just want to taste you."

He dragged his tongue slowly up the side of her cheek. She tried to jerk her head away but he had fisted his hand in her dark tresses and held her close to him.

"I wonder what it would have been like in Idris, if I had pursued you with the quickness that Jace did with Aline? How it would feel to have your nails dragging down my back as I thrust my cock deep into your pussy."

His manicured nails grazed over her shoulders. He stood and walked around so that he was standing in front of her core, and then knelt there.

"I wondered how you would taste as I feasted on you. Would your fingers find themselves in my hair and would you moan my name?"

He gave a long lick and swirled around the nub hidden at the top. She thrashed her head in vain trying to get her body to swing away from him. But to no avail.

"mmmm, Delicious."

He continued there gently teasing her folds with his talented tongue. Deftly using both his fingers and lips and teeth and tongue to message and milk her of all coherence. She couldn't help it. Her body was betraying her. She didn't want to feel the pleasure, but try as she might to ignore it, it just made her that much more aware of every little movement he had made. He in turn had smirked inwardly and his eyes flashed in triumph as moans began to fill the room and he could see her toes curling next to his face. And when a high-pitched careening wail had escaped her he relished the juices that flowed down his chin.

She was panting hard. Her skin flush in the aftermath of her orgasm a mixture of embarrassment and shame. But that was the least of her worries. She was pumped full of adrenaline now. Her heart was hammering in her chest and even though she had just gotten off she could almost feel another close on its way. It wasn't that he was doing anything, because he had stopped. But her clit was now swollen and the coolness of the room was having a strange effect on the sensitive bit of flesh. Goosebumps erupted on her skin.

"That was beautiful Izzy. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought so either."

She shook her head. Trying to get words around the gag like ropes in her mouth to protest against his words. He simply smirked.

"You can't lie to me Isabelle. Your body loved it. Believe me I was there."

He licked his lips boring his eyes into hers. She shivered slightly and turned away again another wave of shame flushed though er.

"But alas my sweet. I wasn't talking about you. "

He turned then at gestured to the box. Where the muffled sounds increased. It was then that she recognized the sheen of the metal that could only be of the blessed variety, and when she focused even harder in the dim light in her eyes widened in horror. There in various spots all over the thinly carved lines pocked the cabinet size box with Stars of David. 'Oh no." she thought.  
"I can see it in your eyes. You know whose in there. Watching you get your pretty little pussy ate out by me, and not only that he watched you enjoy it."

Jonathan bit his lower lip as he gazed down at her. It was so worth having an audience too. Knowing someone was watching. It was so hot. He could feel his cock straining against his pants. He wanted to bring it out and fuck her right there but there was no need to rush.

She watched him walk away then towards the door that he had come from her eyes darting back and forth from the cabinet she knew Simon was in. She was relieved when he went through the door but that feeling was short-lived when she heard the unmistakable sound of squeaky wheels coming closer. Further confirmed when Jonathan came in again pushing a cart. Not the cart itself wasnt so menacing, but what was on it was. He was grinning at the expression of pure horror on her face.

"I see you like my collection. Don't worry Izzy. You'll get to try them."

Silence filled the room. Even Simon's muffled screams could not be heard over the deafening quiet that now settled on the room. Isabelle too shocked to do anything so pale now with fear as the blood drained from her face.  
There was a large dagger, a switch whip like stick that she had seen men who rode horses used and some clamps. A rather scarly looking phallus a deep blood-red color, and a thick black butt plug. There was also a small wiffle like paddle about the size of a ping-pong paddle. And several candle votives in glass jars that had been burning now for some time. As half the wax was clear reflecting the shining color on the cart below.

He pushed the cart near her body and then pulled a small stool from under the cart and sat on it near her lower half again. His hands came up to rest on her bottom and without any words her began to lick her again. This caused her body to shudder with aftershocks on her still slightly sensitized clit. The tremors were not as bad, but she knew it wouldn't be long before he got her body worked up again. But he didn't stick to the same area for long. He tongue traveled lower and while Isabelle thrashed and tears fell down her temples to mix into her hair, a deep flush rushed over her as his hot wet muscle probed her puckered hole. Licking around it and sticking it in the center. It was like he was trying to tongue fuck her ass. The sensation was slightly ticklish, but arousing in a way that pissed her off. Her body was betraying her on a level that was beyond her control. And if there was one thing Isabelle hated the most ..it was being out of control. Not that situation itself wasnt' entirely beyond her control anyway, but this was so much worse.

She could handle being a prisoner. Being tortured. Even a violent rape would be preferred to this ..pleasured filled rape. But though she knew that now she was feeling good even if she hated it. She wondered if the feeling would last or if he would continue on to more violent ends.

Her thoughts were cut of and she was forced back again. His tongue had been replaced by his finger. She didn't know which one, nor did she care. What she did care about was being fingered in the butt. She brought her head up quickly, her neck straining despite the muscles protest. He stared up at her . His eyes just visible over the apex of her bound legs. Finger working diligently, relentlessly, swirling and probbing. Pushing and retreating. While he had returned his tongue to her shamefully drenched folds. He lapped at her core like a starved man. His tongue hitting every spot but her clit. admittedly she was painfully aware of this. The need however wrong it was, was so acute that it made her even wetter. Being denied the sinful touch on the sensitive bud was causing her to whimper. Which it seemed only to spurn the pale-haired boy.

Another finger joined in his ministrations both sliding in and out slowly. Turning and twisting in a delicious rhythm that had her seeing stars. Her skin was flush and beads of sweat glimmers all over her body. She was so embarrassed to her behavior, knowing Simon was watching. She did her best to protest the actions being done to her body, and she wondered if the looked as half-hearted as she felt. It was really hard to focus on hating someone when what they were doing felt really good.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away. She was panting hard unable to help herself. The strain it took to hold her head up and to be reduced to just feeling. Was starting to take it toll on her, and she had a feeling that it was nowhere near being over. And she was right. Because the next thing she knew a much thicker blunt object was pushing is way into the now loosened hole. For a panicked moment she thought he was sticking his cock in her, but when she mustered te strength to look up through the stretching pain. She saw he had sat down again and the butt plug was no longer on the cart. It was agonizing. She almost wished that he would just shove it in and get it over with, but she knew that would be too easy.

"There there Isabelle."

He cooed.

"You are so beautiful. You taste so sweet. I'm going to take good care of you."

His smile was wicked. It help promises of heat and darkness. She looked away from him refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing how affected by what he was doing. Even though she knew he knew better. Then something sharp dragged along her skin. Like a caress. It dragged up her thigh leaving behind a hot line that left a ghost like trail behind. If it wasn't for the slight sting she might have thought it was just his nails. And then the silver flashed in her eyes as he began to cut certain parts of the ropes. First the binds around her breasts fell away. The biting tingles that filled the flesh as blood was able to move more freely left her gasping for air. Both in relief and a little trepidation. Jonathan never did anything without a purpose. Without reason.

More ropes were cut and her legs stretched down. She was still cradled awkwardly and the plug was still lodged in her bottom. This made trying to right herself to stand difficult. Her toes barely skimming the floor, and with each movement the she made she could feel the plug shift in her body making it shudder.  
It wasn't until her arms fell from her body that she realized that she was still tied up. Not totally free. There was support ropes still around her waist. But her wrists and legs were sill bound at her elbows, knees, ankles and wrists.

Jonathan moved to a spot on the wall she hadn't seen and began pulling on ropes that had ben anchored there her extremities stretching out till her was suspended in the air again spread eagle. The ropes bt at her skin painfully trying to support her body. Her arms and legs tingling ferociously as circulation filled the achy stiff limbs.

she hung a couple of feet off the ground again. Like there was an invisible table under her. After securing the ropes again he walked over to her tracing his calloused fingers over skin. This position allowed for more movement and she did her level best to pull hr limbs away from him. Though that wasnt that far. It gave her a better sense of security knowing that she could move. Useless as it was.

Going to the cart he picked up two clamps and stepped to her side. Leaning over the fringe of his hair feathered lightly across her skin as he took a nipple in his mouth. She tried to shy away but there was only so much you could do when there was nowhere to go. She felt his teeth on the erect nipple tugging lightly then his tongue swirled around it. He let it fall from his lips and then blew cool air on it. Making it stiffen even more. It was then that he placed the clamp on it. The pain was a flash like a hot searing pinch that slowly faded into numbness. But she still felt it every time she breathed and her breasts jerked. He repeated this process to the other side.

His gaze roamed over her body as he reached for the small votives in their glass cups.

"I wonder, if in this moment you have e ever felt more alive? Though you might wish for death. You've been such a good girl Izzy. So responsive and comliant.

He chuckled. She knew better. He was toying with her. Of course she was compliant. He had her tied up. She couldn't help but thing about how much of an asshole he was in that moment. Even more so than glared at him. Seeing this he shook a finger at her.

"Now Isabele. I just got done praising you. Your attitude is unnecessary."

He dropped a single drop of the melted wax in the center of her chest. Making her hiss at the sharp sensation of heat. Then a thin line down her belly. She inhaled sharply again but let her breath out in a soft moan. Knowing what was coming but never knowing the intensity, how much wax was coming. . Isabelle soon found out that the quick drops were nothing compared to the long slow trails he left on her skin. How the scalding wax sent shocks straight to her core.

Every so often her eyes would travel to the metal cabinet where Simon was. She was so humiliated. What must he be thinking about her. Could she ever face him again? Would he even want her and better yet knowing that he saw her in the moment of weakness would she want to see him?

Jonathan continued to pour the wax on her. There were places where the cooled wax had cracked and fell away as she moved and wiggled in her restraints. Angry red blotches marred her translucent skin. He was panting heavily as his eyes traveled her body. Lusty and dark. She could see the candle light reflect in his dark pools and they shined like black jewels in the paleness of hiss features. His hair a halo of pale silver white. He moved to stand in the juncture between her legs and locked his eyes with her. Slowly unbuckling his belt, he unclasped it and pulled it slowly from his waist. then pulled his pants down exposing the pale pink white shaft of his cock. Stroking it slowly. Her eyes widened and her hearing picked up the yells coming form the far wall as a few bangs resounded off the metal then more screaming. Jonathan looked lazily over towards the wall.

"that must have hurt. I was wondering how long it would take him to actually hit the stuff."

He smirked and rand his free hand over Isabelles bare thigh. She jerked her leg trying to get a way as he stepped closer bringing his hand to the top of her hip where it bent just below the waist. Holding her there he gently rubbed the swollen head along her dripping folds and then slid inside her sheath. Isabelle made a noise that was indistinct but she tensed so much that Jonathan felt like she might have almost dislodged him if he didn't grab at her waist and hold himself within her. It might not have been so bad if it were not for the butt plug he had placed in her earlier. The combined filled holes made her feel tighter.

Jonathan had to catch his breath and steady himself before he started moving. He had waited too long to do this. And stimulating her had turned him on so bad that he felt if he twitched wrong he might just explode and this would all be over before he could thoroughly enjoy this moment with her. Finally he began to move in slow but deep thrusts. His lower ip caught between his teeth as me moved in and out of her. She couldn't help but moan, and he loved hearing the sound. Contrary to most loving screams. He loved the sound of pleasure from his enemies. Because it ment that they had succumbed.

Isabelle tried not to feel tried not to let the sensation take her over but he was moving in and out of her core with tantalizing precision. His hands hard on her hips jerking her towards him while he drove his shaft into her. Pistoning in and out. He suddenly jerked out of her and grabbed the dildo. It as huge and red. She didn't know if she could take it, but it didn't look like she had much choice.

Jonathan spit on it a few times and rubbed his hand over the phallus before lining it up to her wet hole and pushed it slowly in. Inch by inch. It stretched her. It just barely fit, and che it was inside her all the way he stepped up close and pulled the butt plug from her body and slipped his cock in its place. Her back arched up as she tried to bring her legs together. Be began to pump into her hot hole his lower body pressing up agains tthe phallus making it move with in her. Not much but enough. And this sensation was even more 'filling' that when it was just he and the butt plug. She had never felt so full as her lower region was used. He slowly began to move faster until abruptly he pulled the dagger from the cart and swiped at the ropes that held her legs. Letting them loose he wrapped his arm around her waist to support her while he yanked the phallus from her stretched snatch and replaced it with his cock. PUlling her legs to lock around his waist he held her tightly to him with his one arm and used the dagger to cut the ropes from her wrists in quick succession. The unnaturally sharp blade slicing through them like butter.

Her arms came up around his neck and he moved quickly to brace her against he wall. He pummeled into her hot core and buried his head in the crook of her neck . With the ropes loosened in her mouth they felll away and her moans became more clear. Her nails dug into his shirt bunching the fabric up in her fingers as she struggled to hold on. Her back ached against the stone, but none of it mattered as the feelings that were coiling in her abdomen tightened She was whimpering gmess of moaning and loud breathing. She felt Jonathan move a hand in between them and as his fingers began to move over her clit she came undone. While the coil sprang free and her voice all but stopped her body tensed and curled in on itself as her inner walls began to pulse and quiver. Jonathan growled his hips pistoning faster until with a hard stroke he pushed her so hard against the wall as his release shot hotly inside her, bringing on another orgasm she was so tense that the severity of it made her see spots.

He held her there as they both came down from their high, and as her surroundings came into focus she saw the metal cabinet and she remembered Simon. She knew right then that she could never look at him again. Never without knowing that he had seen her weak with want. Because what was done was done, and the pleasures that Jonathan had brought forth out of her would forever burn in her core. Defeated she clung to the pale-haired boy, even as he pushed away from the wall.

"Take me out of here please."

She whispered shakily, entirely unsure. She rested her head on his shoulder,, and he tensed just slightly. But his curiosity was piqued.

"And where do you want me to take you Isabelle?"

"To sleep, in your room."

She didn't see his eyes widen, the shock that registered in his face, she only felt him place a gentle kiss on her shoulder and wrap his arm tightly around him while the other pulled up his pants. and then move through the door.

With one last glance she looked into the small glass window and thought she saw dark eyes reflected in the dim light. Bright with hurt and she turned away in shame.

Because she would always see what happened reflected in his eyes. And her only escape would be in the arms of the devil.

**I hope you enjoyed, and if I missed any mistakees. Im sorry. Please read and review. Thanks D.I.**


End file.
